


Warmth and Colour

by BritanniaFork



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Kid!Bill - Freeform, M/M, cipher twins au, this ship needs more fluff and I'm here with this to give it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritanniaFork/pseuds/BritanniaFork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small thing based on Tumblr user vel0cit-y's Cipher Twins AU, which I instantly fell in love with.<br/>This was originally posted on his art blog, but I thought I could post it on here too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warmth and Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kur0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kur0/gifts).



> This is a small thing based on Tumblr user vel0cit-y's Cipher Twins AU, which I instantly fell in love with.  
> This was originally posted on his art blog, but I thought I could post it on here too.

Dipper sighed and hooked his pen into the binder of his notebook, stretching his arms over his head before reaching down to pick his water bottle up from its place next to him, taking a few quick gulps. The canopy above him may be providing shade and protection from the persistent glare of the sun, but it did nothing to combat the day's heat. It was hotter than he'd ever remembered it being in Gravity Falls – that uncomfortable kind of hot that clings to you throughout the day and night, that you can't fight against no matter how hard you try.

He screwed the lid of his bottle back on and looked up to glare straight back at the bright beams of light that weren't being obscured by the trees, however when he lifted his head he was greeted by a single honey-coloured eye, inches from his own and full of glee.

Bill was hanging from a branch above Dipper, his legs bent at the knee so they hooked around it to keep himself from falling. The branch was about a meter above Dipper's head from where he was sat at the base of the tree, but was just the right height for the pair's eyes to be level.

Dipper jumped, startled by the blond's sudden appearance, and pressed himself closer against the tree trunk in an attempt to put some distance between himself and the other, whose face was still in close proximity to Dipper's own.

“Bill, oh my- what are you doing? How did you even-” his voice cracked and Bill's grin, which had been present from the moment he startled Dipper, widened slightly, some of his teeth beginning to show. The action drew Dipper's attention to his mouth for a second and he felt his cheeks begin to burn slightly, reminded of how close they were to each other.

Not that he'd forgotten.

He quickly flicked his gaze back to Bill's eye, hoping the other somehow hadn't noticed his glance at his lips or the light shade of red his face was turning despite his closeness and the fact that he hadn't once taken his eyes off Dipper (which was only making the teen blush more). Not for the first time, the younger cursed his transparency when it came to crushes. Mabel had said that she knew before he himself even realised it, and it hadn't taken Will long to put the pieces together either.

Therefore Dipper was almost certain that Bill was also aware of it. The four of them spent a lot of their time together, so if Mabel and Will knew then the possibility was highly likely.

The fact that the older teen hadn't changed in his interactions with Dipper was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand it gave him hope that the attraction may be mutual. On the other hand it made situations like this - where all he could think about was how close Bill was, how easy it would be to run his hands through his hair and kiss him – absolute torture.

“Pine Tree.” Bill elongated each syllable and brought his hand down to flick the cap of Dipper's hat, making it move down to cover his eyes.  
He was about to reach up and adjust his hat's position on his head when suddenly a pair of hands were cupping his cheeks. The burning began again, he could feel it just underneath the warmth of Bill's palms. He didn't move, the hand holding his water bottle relaxed and lost its grip. All he could focus on was the warmth; a heat so much more pleasant than that caused by the sun. Bill hummed thoughtfully above him.

“I like it when your face changes colour, Pine Tree...”

One of the hands moved, reached up and pulled Dipper's hat off his head. It then found its place at the back of his head and fingers wove themselves into the brown curls there. The second hand found his shoulder and pulled him up.

Everything was warm when their lips brushed together. It was only for a few moments, the soft and sweet nature of it surprisingly unlike Bill, but at the same time it was so much like him. The couple of seconds were teasing, and when he pulled away it was with a mischievous and knowing look, though there was a hint of fondness in his eye.

Dipper leaned up and chased him, but the hand on his shoulder pushed him back to sit on the ground, the other letting go of the back of his head. Bill swung himself up to sit on the branch, looking over his shoulder and grinning once again. Dipper's face was the deepest shade of red he'd ever seen it go.

“...but I love it when I'm the reason for it.”


End file.
